The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device; and, more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in the construction of the liquid crystal injecting port and the vicinity thereof in a liquid crystal display device.
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel which is made up of a pair of substrates disposed in opposition to each other with a liquid crystal material interposed therebetween, and this panel is provided with a multiplicity of pixels arranged in the region of the liquid crystal material. The pixels are each provided with means for independently applying electric fields to the liquid crystal material in the vicinity of the respective pixels.
The substrates are secured to each other by a sealing material, which also serves to seal the space between the substrate in which the liquid crystal is held. A liquid crystal injecting port is formed ma portion of the sealing material, and after the liquid crystal material has been injected through the liquid crystal injecting port, the liquid crystal injecting port is sealed by a liquid crystal sealing material. The liquid crystal sealing material which is typically used is a UV (ultraviolet) resin, and the UV resin is cured by irradiation with UV light after it is applied.
Incidentally, a known type of liquid crystal display device that is formed in the above-described manner has the following construction. Thin film transistors are respectively formed in individual pixel areas on a liquid-crystal-side surface of one substrate, and a protective film made of an organic material layer, such as a resin layer, for preventing direct contact between the thin film transistors and liquid crystal, is formed on the same liquid-crystal-side surface; while, a black matrix for separating the pixel areas from one another is formed on a liquid-crystal-side surface of the other substrate.